1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a piezoelectric motor, and more particularly, to a piezoelectric motor for stably maintaining a frictional contact between a rotor and a stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a piezoelectric motor includes piezoelectric elements, and converts electric energy into dynamical motion.
The piezoelectric motor is a new type of driving source that does not need a magnet or wires. In a principle of operating the piezoelectric motor, a high frequency voltage is applied to the piezoelectric elements to vibrate the piezoelectric elements. The piezoelectric motor may obtain a driving force in one direction due to the vibrations of the piezoelectric elements in order to rotate the rotor.
Types of piezoelectric motors include rotary piezoelectric motors for rotating a rotor and linear piezoelectric motors.